


Just a name (Stiles)

by 8fred9



Series: Potion verse [5]
Category: Merlin (TV), Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Derek is an alien, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spy - Freeform, Tony is adorable, if you don't know what tho is by now I cannot help you anymore, mention of Alpha pack, name of soulmate on skin, omg why, tatto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stiles meet his...whatever Derek is and survive his family.</p>
<p>*****Again fluff, just pure fluff*******</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a name (Stiles)

Stiles wasn't jealous. He really, really wasn't. Being jealous would mean he was jealous of his brothers and that was just stupid. He lovedhis brothers too much to be jealous of them. So he only thought of them as lucky. His brothers were lucky and he wasn't jealous. Yes they were lucky, lucky to both have someone in their life that loved them more than anything else in the world...well maybe not as much as he loved them or their fathers loved them, but a close second. 

They were all lounging around the living room watching one of Merlin’s favorite movies about a man becoming a knight while fighting in a tournament, which now that he was going out with Arthur kind of made a lot of sense. Speaking of Arthur, the blond had his arms around Merlin keeping him snuggled against his side, his fingers playing with Merlin’s dark hair. It had been months now and Stiles had to admit that they were the sweetest cheesiest couple he had ever seen. They finished each other sentences, got lost in each others eyes and were just all over gooey cute. It was sickening to see them together and Stiles was pretty sure he was getting cavities just watching them, he couldn't wait for the first fight. Then there was Newton and Mai. Where Merlin and Arthur were too cute for life, they were the old couple. The couple that is just so comfortable that they looked like they had spent there whole life together. Where Newton was loud, energetic and all around crazy, but brilliant. Mai was calm, zen and a woman of few words, she was the ying to his yang. Every time Newt seemed on the verge of exploding of transforming from stress or frustration, Mai was there calming him with a touch or a look. Stiles hadn't seen his brother’s other form since he had started his relationship with Mai Geiszler. They were on the other sofa, Newton lying on his back, his arms around the small woman and she was really small compare to Newt, who was lying on top of him listening to his heartbeat. Old couple lying around, gooey couple snuggling each other and Stiles the single man lounging on the sofa. 

So he wasn't jealous, but his brothers were really lucky. He could never be jealous of his brothers, they were his family and they deserved all the happiness they could get. But well he had seen that movie to many times and he could hear the tell tale sound of his dad playing in his lab. So twisting over his sofa, he rolled to the ground silently and crawled toward the stairs to the lab hugging theshadows. It was good training to sneak out on a wizard. 

"Stiles when you come back I want a coffee cup, pretty please!" Damn Newton and his super hearing. He muttered a curse, making his brother chuckled and he could almost hear Merlin frown as he disapproved of his brothers using curse words...such an old man."Love you too peekaboo!" 

Going to his feet, since his sneaking around hadn't work, Stiles walked down the stairs letting the Black Sabbath wash over him. He smiled seeing Tony dancing around, surrounded by holograms and Butterfinger holding his coffee spilling it all over every time he tried to follow his creator. Walking over Stiles climbed on one of the table that wasn't a cluster of suit parts and sat cross legged laughing when his dad danced over, bumping their heads together with a smile.

It was something his dad had started doing when he was small, like very very small. Stiles had been small as a kid, looking very fragile, with his small frame, pale skin and large whiskey brown eyes. Where his brothers had been tall, yes at a time in his life Newton had been consider tall, they had been running around yelling, while Stiles was the quiet kid. Not something people believed now a day, but as a kid he had been quiet, calm, almost invisible, if not for the fact that his brothers always tried to include him in their games, their favorite one being Godzilla. Merlin and him would build a tall tower of wooden blocks and then would step back to watch Newton dressed as a green dinosaur roaring and destroying the towers. It was simple, but always amused them to no end, especially once their fathers started participating, creating a replica of New York for Newt to destroy. But the rest of the time, when his brothers were running outside playing in the sun, Stiles would be in his dad’s lab, sitting on a table and watching as his dad created amazing technology out of nothing. Tony would ramble, talking none stop, explaining all that he was doing and after some time Stiles had started to participate. Pointing out the mistake that Stiles now knew his dad had done on purpose and laughing when Tony would walk over to him with a smile and bump their heads together always saying the same thing.

"You’re too smart, give me some!" It would always make Stiles giggle happily and it had stayed one of their little rituals. Years later every time he walked into the lab, his dad would walk over and bump their heads together with a warm smile on his face. 

"What's up little spy?" Stiles looked up realizing that his dad had move back closer, that the music had been turned down and that he had taken his coffee back from Butterfinger. Tony was simple leaning against the table looking at his son with a smile, sipping his coffee lazily.

"Just got a little tired of the couple show upstairs." Tony hummed around his cup, his eyes smiling at him.

"So you came to see your old dad, I'm touch." Stiles gaped at his dad laughing at the mention of old. None of his dads had taken a wrinkle since they had been born and all the brothers knew soon they would all look to be the same age...and it would be quite awkward. They had known from the start that Merlin was immortal, what with the magic and the obvious Asgardian blood. Newton was also quite clearly going to live for quite a long time, what with his second form and healing ability, he would probably lives until the end of time. But Stiles was still an unsure variable. He did heal faster then a normal mortal, but he wasn't magic, couldn't change form like Newton and like his brothers was aging at a normal rate. There was no way to know how long he would live and he knew it worried his fathers. But to their credit none of their fathers ever treated them differently, showing the same amount of love and attention to each of their sons. Each day was a special day and every moment was precious. 

"Yeah, yeah you’re so old and wrinkly." Tony giggled happily throwing a paper ball at Stiles’s head, and the young spy easily caught it looking unimpressed."Where's father anyway? I haven't seen him since I came back from my mission." 

"In Asgard, again!" Stiles frowned, Loki had been spending more and more time in Asgard, to the great displeasure of Tony. His uncle did try, he really really did, but Thor was definitely not made for ruling and as time pass it started to show. Thor was an amazing warrior, a leader of army, but when it came to ruling over Asgard, he failed royally. So his father had been spending more and more time in Asgard and Stiles knew that his dad was starting to think about moving there. He also knew that Tony wouldn't make the move as long as Pepper and the rest of the gang lived. "I could swear Thor is trying to burn his home down just so he wouldn't have to sit through anymore counsel meetings."

"What about daddy?" Tony's face went a little dreamy at the mention of Bruce and Stiles just knew he would regret asking.

"Well he came back from his little trip last night and...well he had the welcome back home treatment, and hasn't found his way out of the bed yet." Stiles just had to fist bump his dad, who was holding his fist to him, even do he just wanted to run away from the conversation. But well when you spent that much time in Tony's lab, if you didn't get used to the innuendos and sex jokes you would never survive. 

"Dad please, please don't." Tony simply shrugged putting his now empty cup in his hand, looking at him with puppy eyes."You’re so bad. I'll be back in a minute."

Jumping down from the table, Stiles made his way back upstairs filling his dad’s cup and making a stop to theliving room holding out a cup to Newton who mumbled his thanks. Walking back down Stiles caught a glimpse of Bruce coming down the stairs, looking calm and happy. Smiling he made his way back into the lab, feeling creative and already thinking of a gadget for his next mission and maybe a little something for his two partners.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

His new gadget had proven to be quite useful on their last mission, but well, now they were stuck to his feet and Tony wasn't answering his calls. So the shoes he had created, dubbed the Sonic shoes since they allowed him super speed, were still stuck to his feet as they all filled their paperwork. Since he had spent the night in the lab listening to his dad blaring music, he had had time to make two new arrow prototypes for Allison and one very deadly pair of high heels for Lydia. So since they had basically destroyed the warehouse they had been asked to watch and captured half of the terrorists, they now had to sit and write. 

"Coulson is a master at paperwork torture...Okay am I the only one who as the question : Did you use unnecessary force and be honest about it Stiles?." The spy asked as Lydia simply shrugged and Allison just laugh shaking her head and showing him her own paperwork.

"Yeah your the only one, but look at this : What kind of arrows did you used and really was it really necessary to use them and waste precious expensive SI engineering?. I feel Agent silently judging me every time I read this question." Stiles and Allison looked at Lydia who was playing with her pen and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" 

"Well do you have a weirdly personal question?" Stiles probed and Lydia reluctantly shoved her report to him. Allison moved closer looking over his shoulder and they both gaped at the red haired spy."What? What is this: Was the mission successful? Did your partners use excessive force to reach their goal? Anything to add?. How is that fair?"

"Mom talked to Coulson. It was just so boring to fill all this forms and you two do it so well anyway." Lydia was looking at her nail, frowning when she saw that one of them was a little chipped. The spy and the archer looked at each other nodding. Reaching for their own pile of paperwork they threw it at the red haired enjoying her looks of complete indignation."Hey!"

"Teacher’s pet!" Cooed Allison with a smirk as Stiles nodded. 

"You’re just mad because I know how to work the system and you..."

"Master Stark?" A posh British voice interrupted.

"What’s up Jarv?" 

"It would seem that SI security level has been breached." Lydia had her game face on and Allison was already reaching for her bow and arrows. Looking at the clock, Stiles saw that it was quite early, four in the morning actually and frowned at the lack of alarms.

"Have you informed dad?"

"Of course the original Master Stark is on his way with backup, but he asked me not to alarm the security presently in SI since they are not equipped to deal with the intruders." 

"Intruders? As in more then one?" Allison pipped in looking interested.

"Yes they are a group usually dealt with by the Avengers, but they seemed to have taken interest in Master Lafeysin private vault." Stiles eyes went a little wide at the mention of his father’s vault. The library in the Stark Tower was filled with all of his magical books. But the vault in SI was filled with all the magical artifacts his father had acquired over the years that he thought were too dangerous to keep around his kids. But it also contained some of the magical artifacts that even the God of Mischief couldn't control, so he had locked them in the vault as security measure. That someone was trying to break into that vault was not good news.

"Who's in that group Jarv?"

"They are called the Alpha Pack. They are made of aliens all from different realms now destroyed that were knownto be the strongest warriors of their own individual packs. The one presentably in SI are the leader, known to be blind, his second in command and one of his soldiers in his current giant wolfish form." The whole thing wasdelivered in such a monotone voice, Stiles needed a moment to process the whole thing. 

"Giant wolfish form? I feel like the Avengers have all the really cool villains, while were stuck with the terroristsand boring people." Allison simply nodded, while Lydia rolled her eyes knowing full well that sarcastic tone. 

"Your father is simply asking you to stall them to give him and the team time to arrive on the scene and take care of the rest."

"Shouldn't we call SHIELD? You know since this is mostly an Avengers problem." Lydia piped in.

"The original Master Stark will not allow the Avengers in SI and he said, I'm quoting him here: I'll throw them through the windows and SHIELD can pick them up on the sidewalk." The last time SHIELD had been allowed in SI they had bugged the place, prompting his dad to cut all of their connection for a week. So in all fairness SHIELD shouldn't even want to be allowed in. 

"Well okay then on what floor are they situated?" Stiles was already on his feet moving to the door, one of his girls on each side. Allison already placing her tazer arrow on her bow and Lydia tying her hair up and away from her face. 

"Twenty second floor, heading up fast." Stiles grunted; the vault was in the twenty sixth floor. 

With a stiff nod, taking her place in the front like the leader she was Lydia pointed toward the stairs."Stiles stairs, get the wolfy thing; you know what to do."Pointing at the other end of the corridor."Allison get the second incommand; see if you want to go window or arrow just stop him or her from going even one more floor up. I'll get the leader."

Allison took off running and Lydia turned to Stiles, nodding the each other they all moved in different direction. The spy took the stairs two at the time keeping tab on the intruder via Jarvis and slipped into the corridor of the twenty fourth floor right behind the trio. The blind man, easily identifiable by his cane stopped walking turning his head a little to the side. His second in command a brunette woman with truly horrific toenail...were those claws, stopped too turning to glare at him. But the one being that had all of was the...really Jarvis wolfish, that was a freaking beast. The beast turned toward him growling at the back of his throat clearly warning him not to move. 

"Good evening." Well at least the blind man was polite.

"Evening. Would it be extremely pretentious of me to ask you to leave without a fuss?" The man chuckled softly as the beast took a step toward Stiles, but the spy didn't move an inch. Just stalling for his two partners.

"And who might you be?"

"Just the security guard, no one really."

"Lie. Nicely done, but your heart just skipped a little there." The spy frowned not liking the sound of that as he spotted Allison taking her place on the other side of the room. They all looked to the other side of the room as Lydia appeared stopping just short of the group with her arm crossed looking quite pissed off. If she had been giving Stiles this look he would have been running for his life right now. As it was he watched as her fingers drummed against her legs...one, two, three, pause and four. Activating his shoes Stiles jumped forward punching the beast between the eyes and jumped back as the impressive jaw snapped forward. Allison let her arrow go hitting the woman in the chest with an electric chargesending her flying and Lydia stared the blind man down. 

Not waiting to see, not that he didn't want to, but the beast was charging him, Stiles turned around and started running. Keeping as close to the walls as he could as the larger beast couldn't just tackle him down, the spy took every corner as close to the wall as he could, pushing his shoes to the max. Not once looking back, Stiles could feel the beast’s hot breath at the back of his neck so close, butjust far away enough so that it couldn't touch him. Every time his feet touched the ground he felt like the beast was getting closer and closer to him, even as he was now running faster then a human being ever could and finally as he turned the corner he spotted the door he had been looking forward to seeing and made a beeline for it, stillnot looking back. As hoped the door opened on its own as soon as he came closer and Stiles jumped up grabbing for the bar he knew was suppose to be there sighing in relief as his hand connected with the cool metal. The beast jumped after him, but Stiles was already swinging away and watched as the beast fell down into the dark pit twenty seventh floor deep disappearing into its depths. 

Every time his dad added a new trap to the Stark tower or SI all of his children just looked at him like he was crazy. Well Merlin and Stiles did, Newton just embraced into the whole bobby trap thing and made them worst. But for once swinging over the dark pit, Stiles was quite happy for his dad’s craziness and paranoia. With a graceful swing of his legs, Stiles pushed himself closer to the door and let go easily slipping through the fake door that closed behind him with a click, locking itself up.

"Jarv? How are the other’s doing?" Stiles asked as he started to run back toward the spot where he had left his partners just a little worried about the bad ass women. 

"The original Master Stark has arrived with the back up and SHIELD has given the two members of the Alpha Pack to Captain America." Stiles stepped falter a little at the mention of the bucket head, cringing at the though of his dad in the presence of the Avengers."Should I informthem of the third member currently trapped in the basement?"

"Nah lets see if we can learned a little more about this Alpha pack...if that thing can even talk that is." 

"Very well sir, I inform the original master Stark of your decision." That statement was accompanied by a very familiar voice shouting American inspired insults and Stiles turned the corner to see his dad in his suit shouting at Captain America who was on the other side of the window standing on top of the Quinjet. There were arrows everywhere on the walls and floor, but Allison was just leaning on the wall looking bored as Clint high fives her. Natasha was standing next to Tony pinching the bridge of her nose looking exhausted from the genius’sshouting. Lydia looked...well relaxed, with only a little scratch on her cheek, her hair now down and the air of leadership replaced by boredom. Their fearless leader in all her glory!

"Everything good Lydia?" The red haired huffed unhappily smiling as his dad cursed the American flag and its favorite cheerleader. 

"I broke his leg like two times and he didn't even flinch...so rude." She pouted, as Stiles looked at her with raised eyebrows...before he dissolved into laughter getting his dad’s attention on him. Stiles could see the hurt in the Captain's gaze, the same hurt he always had every time he saw one of the triplets. But as usual as soon as one of his son’s was in a room, Tony made a beeline for him ignoring everyone else around him. 

"Stiles!" With a laugh he let his dad pull him into a suit hug and leaned against his dad to whisper in his hear.

"Got a little present for you downstairs." Tony's eyes twinkled as he pulled away yelling for Captain America to get away from the window and his life in general. 

Stiles simply chuckled shaking his head in fondness. If his father had been there when Captain America had showed up, he would have been teleported to Antarctica by now and if his daddy had been there...well that would not have been pretty. 

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Pepper stood next to him, with her arms crossed as they both looked at his dad running around the glass prison studying the beast pacing inside. The prison was a Stark amelioration on the SHIELD Hulk cage and the trap at the end of the tower of doom trap. So as soon as the beast had jumped after Stiles he had fallen all the way to the basement and had been trapped into the bocal for three days now. The beast was either pacing, snarling or sleeping, but so far it hadn't made a sound that could pass as English. 

More information gotten from a little hacking of the SHIELD network, had told them that the beast could transform into a shape that looked human, but every picture taken by the agent was either blurry or over lit by two spots of light coming out from the beast’s eyes. So they were waiting for the giant wolf looking beast to change back into its human form. So far everything Tony or Bruce had tried hadn't yielded any results and now they were just studying it with childish wonder. Pepper sighed next to him like she still couldn't believe this was her life. 

"Two children, even MY children aren't that bad." Before Stiles could answer a shadow fell over them and Stiles jumped back with, a squeak he would say to his grave was manly, getting the beast attention on him. Pepper simplylet herself fall back against the familiar chest as Kong chuckled at Stiles’s reaction. "Hello there silent man. Scott at the apartment with Lydia?"

Kong nodded, kissing the top of his wife’s head circling her waist with his large hand. Humming happily Pepper turned around and reached up kissing her freakishly tall husband before looping their arms together and pulling him away."Good, she can fawn all over her precious brother while we have our date night. Goodnight Stiles!"

"Night Miss Potts!" The beast’s whole attention was onthe young spy as Stiles walked closer to the prison watching as the wolf thing growled at him pulling itself up on his back paws. Stiles simply snorted at the display of teeth that could probably cut him in half.

"Hey there sour wolf!" Tony huffed at the name the spy had given the beast, while Bruce sighed looking at his son with a frown.

"Don't name the test subject Genim." Only Bruce still called him by his first name and Stiles had abandoned the idea of making him call him by his second name at five. Only his daddy was allowed to use his first name and it had became their own special little thing. Stiles was about to answer when he noticed that the beast had stopped moving, scowling or growling and was now just staring. Staring at Stiles, his blood red eyes never leaving the spy as he moved around the bocal. Tony and Bruce must have noticed too as they both looked up with twin frowns at the little display. He could see the moment when both of his fathers decided to have him leave the room and turned walking away without being asked. 

You could be an immortal son of a super genius, a God and a rage being, with super healing ability and still be treated like a fragile little mortal. He heard the wolf growlafter his father...probably for making him leave and though about going to see Scott before he left for Beacon Hills again.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

"Genim." Stiles jumped back looking over his shoulder and felt his jaw drop to the floor. The man standing behind him was drop dead gorgeous. With a strong sculpted jaw, bedroom eyes to have you roll on the floor, stubble all over his jaw that just asked to be touched and perfectly imperfect hair. The young spy moved to the impressive chest with all the muscle he could almost see through the way-to- tight white shirt stretched against tan skin. He just wanted to touch the strong arms clad in a leather jacket that looked so soft and made the man look just a little like a bad boy. the kind of bad boy one would want to believe could turned good if you gave him a little love. Than there was those damn strong jeans covered, more like painted on, legs and Stiles could only guess the amazing muscled ass the man must have. Then it clicked what the man had just called him and his mouth closed with a click. Glaring Stiles pulled back, only just remembering that he was holding a tray of coffee, just before he could cross his arms.

"Okay I'm impress by your skills, I have no idea how you got that name, so yeah kudos to you. But I'm not giving you an interview." The man frowned looking down at the young man and...damn he was even the perfect height to tower over Stiles without making him fell small. Damn the man was hot it was such a shame that he was most definitely a journalist.

"I'm not a journalist." Well double damn.

"How do you know that name than?" Stiles asked taking another step back only for the man to follow after him. The taller man raised his hands...and even those were gorgeous looking like they were made to explore his pale creamy skin. Stiles watch as the other man sniffed close to his neck and pulled back smiling smugly.

"I just know it." The top model shrugged like it was no big deal and Stiles took another step back pondering throwing the tray of coffee on the man. 

"Oookay! That isn't creepy at all. Well good day creepy man and I hope I never see you again." Just as Stiles was circling the other man, one of those gorgeous hands reached for him and Stiles easily avoided with a little twist."Nope."

"I just...must you be so difficult? I just want to know you better." Stiles looked at him unimpressed and snorted walking away backward to keep an eye on the man.

"Just so were clear the last man who told that to me broke my leg." A growl escaped the man and the spy looked at him with a frown."And I killed him for it...so back off creepy man."

"I'll see you soon."

"No you won't!" Stiles piped in slipping inside SI and leaving the man on the sidewalk staring after him. Skipping down to the lab he found his dad looking at a young scientist in disappointment, while Bruce looked at the bocal with a frown...it was empty of the beast. Tony took his coffee and Stiles moved to his other paternal side with a frown.

"What happened?" Bruce sighed taking his own coffee.

"Well apparently the test subject change back during the night and when the lab tech."He pointed to the young lady looking quite ashamed talking to Tony."Arrived she saw a naked man in the bocal, who told her he had been pranked and left there. She kept saying he was quite charming and she left him out and he was still charming. He borrowed a lab coat and just walked out, all the video footage is blurry...he just walked out."

Stiles gaped at his daddy, while Bruce just looked pissed off at having lost his new toy. The young spy turned as the young lady started describing the beast in his human form with stars in her eyes...while Stiles eyes went wide at each word.

"Oh shit!" Dumping the tray of coffee on a nearby table, Stiles ran up the stairs cursing himself. As soon as he crashed outside jumping out the door and a strong arm looped around his waist pulling him against a strong chest. Before he could do anything strong arms pulled him into a strong embrace and hard soft lips crashed against his slightly biting and utterly possessive. Melting into the kiss, Stiles was finally allowed to breath and looked into blood red eyes and a canine filled smiled.

"Genim lets walk together."

"...whut?" Still filled with the lust of the kiss, Stiles let himself be pulled away by a strong arm around his waist like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

"Hummm this is nice and all, but um, do I need to be sitting in your lap?" It had taken a moment, right now Stiles felt quite ashamed at how long it had actually taken, before the young spy realized they had walked into Central Park. The beast man seemed to fell more comfortable sitting on a rock looking over the pond...with Stiles sitting in his lap. The muscled man had pulled the young man down, circled his waist with his strong arms and was nuzzling his neck rumbling happily. Stiles did not feel threatened or in any immediate danger, plus he knew that with his father being in Asgard, Heimdall was more than likely keeping an eye on him. So he made himself comfortable leaning back against the strong chest and started drumming his fingers against the big hands caressing his chest through the shirt.

"Genim." The nest man rumbled again...and yeah that right there had to stop because Bruce was still the only one allowed to call him that. 

"Stiles please." There was an unhappy growl rumbled against his neck and the spy slapped the beast’s hand to stop shush him."No seriously. Stiles is the name I use and the only name you'll use if you want me to talk to you." 

"Tell me your full name." Stiles looked at the beast man over his shoulder only to see a grumpy face and sigh nodding.

"Genim Stiles Stark. Happy?"The arm that squeezed his waist and the kiss that was pressed against his neck answered him."Why do you even care about my name? And why in all the nine realms is me being called Genim a big deal?" 

"It’s the name of my designated mate." The grumbled answer was given to the spy between two kiss to his neck.Now more interested in that Stiles turned in the other man grasp with one little twist of his waist facing the man with a frown.

"What?" The beast man..okay that too was getting old."And what is your name?"

"Derek."Stiles looked at him special, he knew for a fact the man was from another realm...probably universe, so that name, yeah to normal for that. Derek must've read the skepticism in the spy’s face because he stopped trying to kiss him and chuckled softly."On my planet my name would sound to you like growls and grunt without meaning. It was easier for me to adopt a simple name, so Derek is the name I choose for myself."

"Okay I can deal with that...what about the mate thing?" Stiles watched as Derek reach between them pulling his shirt over his head...and hello there amazing chest! It took a moment for Stiles to get his attention on what Derek had wanted him to see, but really who would blame him for enjoying the show. There laying across Derek’s chest in English black stylish lettering, going from the man’sshoulder and swirling to the border of his hips was the most beautiful tattoo Stiles had ever seen.

\--Genim S.S.--

"That's...that's my name!" Stiles reached for it, the tip of his fingers running over the black lettering in wonder. Derek shivered at the touch, but otherwise stayed unmoving letting the smaller man explore his chest, his gaze never leaving Stiles."Why?"

"My people are...were born with the name of their mate written upon their skin. It is rare that one finds the bearer of the name as it can be anyone in any realm. It is seen as great luck for one to find the other piece of his soul. As my people died many decades ago and I was the only survivor of an entire race, I feared my mate had died just like the others. I had lost hope, but then..." His eyes grew blood red and if Stiles was completely honest with himself he was beginning to find the sight quite arousing. Derek seemed...lost, like he had been given a gift he had though lost to him forever and now that he got it didn't know how to react."I though I would be alone forever."

"Don't freak out...no seriously don't. But what if your mate doesn't reciprocate your..."

"Love?"

"Yeah okay let’s go with that bomb word, love?" Derek growled softly pulling Stiles a little closer, as if that was even possible, nuzzling his neck. Stiles could hear Derek sniffing his neck and seemed to relax at what he smelled. Well...if he had the keen sense of smell of a wolf, he could probably smell the arousal clinging to the spy.

"I would have to move away as the very though of my mate with another would drive me to madness and the sight would turned me into a mindless rage monster."

"Oh God Newton is going to have a field day with all the daddy issues joke if he hears this one." Stiles grumble painfully aware of the similarity he could easily draw between the beast man and his fathers...well."Are you a crazy genius too?" 

Derek frowned at him slowly shaking his head looking at Stiles as if he though the spy was going insane...but come on! An alien from another realm who had caused mayhem across the city, Loki and the possibility of transforming into a beast fuelled by rage: Bruce. If Stiles found any parallel to draw with Tony, he would have to reconsider his life choice.

"Newton?" The name was more of an angry growl, but the question and threat were clear. Stiles glared Derek down unhappily.

"My brother! And just so we cover this now Merlin is also my brother, Arthur is his boyfriend. My fathers are Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Loki Lafeyson. So no growling and threatening my family! Not if we want to make this work." Derek completely skipped the last part his eyes going wide at the last name.

"Loki? The God Loki?" Stiles nodded softly with a frown waiting for his last words to make there way to the beast brain...well at least he was safe on the genius thing."Your the son of a God...your immortal! You won't die before me....wait make this work!" 

"Man your really slow sour wolf." Stiles nodded as Derek squeezed his waist at the nickname nipping at the spy neck in punishment."Well, possibly immortal. I do have the super healing power though.”

Rolling them around so Stiles was pinned under him,Derek looked down at the young spy his eyes filled with hope as he took it all in."Your perfect...my whole, my heart, my soul."

Stiles simply hummed pulling the larger man down, answering his kiss with just as much passion. The fact that Derek hadn't put back his shirt, meant the young man could run his hands over all the hard muscle and enjoyed every minute of it sighing happily as they flexed andstretched under his touch. He knew there would be much explaining, much discussing and much fussing from his fathers to come...but for now lying there in the sun Stiles simply enjoyed this new gift in his weird, but perfect life. They could deal with the rest later. 

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

"Newton? I really don't have time to talk to you right now can I call you back?" Stiles shouted in his phone watching the building going down in flames on to other side of the street as Allison pulled herself up next to him and Lydia was...playing Angry bird on her phone. He looked down to the street finally seeing his wolf crashing out of the flames. 

"Kind of important news here dude!' Newton shouted back and Stiles could hear weird noise in the background. The spy looked down to see Derek in his wolf form climbing the wall to the building looking really, really furious...okay so maybe Stiles could have not burned the building down. But well explosive, bad guys and Stiles just didn't match well. Lydia peered down and snorted at the sight of the wolf, after two years of partnership she had gotten quite used to his mate wolf form. 

"He's going to kill you." She sing-sang as claws appeared near Stiles and an angry growl was thrown his way. The spy was already raising his hands up and preparing an awesome excuse...and make up sex session, when he actually heard what his brother had been shouting in hisear and froze. Looking at the phone with wide eyes Stiles face broke into a huge grin and the young man jumped at the neck of the big wolf with a loud happy squeak.

"We’re going to be uncles Derek!"

**Author's Note:**

> And soon Newton....I'm so sorry sweety but you will suffer your a Banner after all :(


End file.
